Separated
by AquaNix
Summary: Summary and Pairings inside: WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS INCEST. DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST IN A STORY.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto. The story I'm currently writing I do own.

Summary: Separated at birth, two souls rejoin and take the ninja world by storm. Watch out, for the souls that inhabit Naruto Uzumaki and Naruko Uzumaki are here to make people's lives hell.

Pairing: NarutoxNarukoxOCxOC. Kushina might be added.

**Konoha**

The sound of water running reached the ears of one Naruto Uzumaki, jinchurikii of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Currently leaning on the railing that held up the bridge, Naruto had been waiting for several minutes for the other people on team seven to appear. Along with their sensei, who had told them to meet him at the bridge, Naruto was wondering what Kakashi wanted to talk about. As the water beneath him continued to stream by, Naruto started to hear what sounded like footsteps approaching the bridge.

'_Let's just hope they don't bother me this time,' he prayed._ He knew Sasuke wouldn't give a rats ass about the supposed dead-last of the academy and Sakura would only acknowledge him if he made a noise. With that thought in mind, he zipped his lips and leaned back on the railing again. If wasn't long before his two _teammates_ joined him on the bridge. Sasuke leaned on the poles at the mouth of the bridge while Sakura stood right next to him, fawning over him like a lost puppy to its master. Naruto inwardly groaned. _'Kami must hate me to put me on this team. Why? WHY?'_

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when Sakura regarded the blonde. "NARUTO-BAKA, DON'T BE ACTING LIKE SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched. When she received no reply from said person, she stomped over to him, reared her fist back and let it fly.

Naruto was no idiot; he knew this action was coming the second Sakura screeched at him. Sighing, Naruto raised and opened his hands so that his palm was facing Sakura's fist. When the fist made contact, Naruto stood his ground and found out that, not surprisingly, she was weak and couldn't hurt him too bad if he had not blocked her strike.

Turning to regard the pinkette, Naruto spoke to her. "Let's get something straight, Sakura-_chan._ I am no one's punching bag, especially yours. You try to hurt me one more time and I will show you true pain."

Sakura at first thought he was joking. But one look into his eyes destroyed any possibility that he was in a joking mood. Nodding her head, Sakura walked back to where Sasuke was standing and started fawning over him again. Her inner self, however, would always remember the way that Naruto attached the suffix to her name. He spoke with a lot of contempt, a lot of anger. The outside Sakura might not have caught it but inner Sakura did and she just cringed.

All three genin stood in the same position for 2-3 hours before a puff of smoke signaled the arrival of their sensei. Kakashi Hatake stood in front of his genin team with an eye-smile. "Yo," he simply replied. After Sakura had blown out eardrums with her customary "you're late line" (all except Naruto, who had been wearing ear muffs the minute Kakashi arrived), said Jounin took out three pieces of paper and handed them to his team. When Sakura and Sasuke gave him questioning looks, he explained. "These are forms for you to sign for the upcoming Chunin exams, which are being held in Konoha for this year. Any questions?"

When both shook their head, Kakashi turned to where Naruto was only to find him deep in meditation. Wait…mediation? When did Naruto start to meditate? Hell, was it even possible for the supposed hyperactive ninja to just remain quite for five minutes.

The lazy Jounin shook his head. "Well, make sure to get to the tower with your teammates on time. You won't be able to enter unless all three of you are there. See ya." With a wave, Kakashi disappeared.

After he left, Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to…?"

"No," he responded. With that, he turned and headed straight back to the Uchiha compound. Expecting Naruto to ask her out on a date, Sakura turned to him and was greeted with nothing. Hanging her head in disappointment, Sakura walked home.

**Main gates **

The two Chunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, were on guard duty again after Kotetsu had smartly talked to the Hokage. The two immortal Chunin guards were passing time by playing a game of shogi.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice called out. The two turned and both were instantly stricken with gobsmacked expressions. A beautiful redhead, sporting the headband of Whirlpool village, was currently leaning over the counter, her D-cup breasts open to both Chunin. Behind her were three pretty girls, also sporting the headbands of Whirlpool village. Each was also busty for their ages but none were like the redhead in front of them.

It took a while before Izumo found his voice. "How may I help you ladies?"

The redhead took out a couple of papers and gave them to the Chunin. "We're here for the Chunin exams.

Nodding, Kotetsu took out a pad and a pen. "Well just sign your names here and your village origin. We'll inform the Hokage that you have arrived."

As the leader of the group started to sign the papers, the Chunin took a better look at the three genin. One of them was blonde while the other two were redheaded. The blonde looked to be the oldest among the three and sported deep blue ANBU plating for her shirt and dark shorts, along with standard shinobi shoes. Izumo and Kotetsu couldn't tell if she was strong or not.

"Well that should take care of that, the redhead said and passed back the pad. Hope you guys are able to see the exams."

As the three departed, both Chunin took a look at the pad and their eyes bulged out. The names that had been written were Kushina Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Akari Uzumaki and Anka Uzumaki. As the Red death and her siblings walked Konoha, the two Chunin knew that if they found out about Naruto, all hell would literally break loose.

**With Naruto**

Naruto sneezed. _'Damn, flu season came early this year,' he thought._ Wiping his hands on his jumpsuit, he headed back to his apartment, wanting to get a quick bite to eat before he started training. Naruto stated to run, wanting to feel the wind in his face. Unfortunately for him, a girl from the party earlier wanted to do the same thing.

WHAM!

The sound of two bodies colliding was heard from the three other women/girls and they came running. The site that they were treated was Naruko on top of a blonde male, about 13 years of age. He wore a blue, white and orange jumpsuit that was ruined to a point. Both were groaning and Naruko had her eyes closed. When she opened them, she too spotted the blonde male and his hands were in a _compromising _place. Naruto had already noticed and jumped back several yards and took the fetal position.

"Please don't hurt me, he cried out. I'm really sorry. I'm no pervert. Please don't hurt me."

Standing up, Naruko started to walk to Naruto, who only tried to get further away from her. When Naruto's back hit a store, he put his hands on his hand and cowered. But Naruko then just swooped down and gave him a hug.

"It's okay, she said, patting him on the back. It was just an accident. I won't hurt you."

He looked up at the girl. "You won't hurt me?"

The girl giggled, which sounded like an angel's voice to his ears. "Didn't I just tell you that? Anyway, my name is Naruko. Yours?"

"I'm Naruto, he replied. The next Hokage of this village. Believe it."

Naruko offered her hand, which Naruto took, thanking her. After pulling him from the ground, Naruto took a look at Naruko. She looked like a younger version of his Sexy jutsu, except with clothing on. Her hair was done in the same ponytails as his jutsu but this person only had one ponytail. She also had a small tan and long legs. The epitome of gracefulness and beauty seemed to radiate from the blonde and Naruto's pants started to get really tight. If he could guess her cup size, it'd be high B to low C.

"Imōto, Imōto, two voices cried out. Are you okay?"

Two people suddenly launched themselves at Naruko, nearly knocking her over. As Naruko stood her ground, Naruto looked at the two rockets. Both were redheads and each sported a headband with a whirlpool in the middle of the metal plate. Each girl wore a different color chiapo, one red and one deep purple. They both looked like identical twins but the hairstyle of each girl was different. One was long, reaching down to where her spine ended and not tied while the other had her hair to her elbows. Their busts were not on par with Naruko, but they were large for their age. And bigger than any of the girls Naruto knew in Konoha, except for the Jounin sensei's.

The two girls turned to Naruto. "Oh sorry, the one with the red chiapo apologized. We didn't introduce ourselves. My name is Akari."

The one in the purple chiapo also turned to Naruto. "And I am Anka. It's nice to see that you have met my sister, Naruko."

Naruto nodded and shook hands with the two redheads. "Names Naruto. It's nice to meet you to." "So you guys are here for the Chunin exams, am I right?" after getting nods from the three girls, Naruto scratched his head nervously. "Look, I know we just met but you guys want something to eat? My treat."

The three girls giggled at Naruto's nervousness but gave him a break. "Sure, all three responded. Maybe ramen?"

"Now I know this great ramen place," Naruto said. Motioning them to follow him, the three girls and the jinchurikii all departed for the ramen stand. Unbeknownst to any of the genin, Kushina had been watching the interaction from afar. She was beyond relieved to find her "dead" son actually alive. However, a very angry expression crossed her face and nearby civilians and ninja backed far away from the redheaded goddess. Everyone remembered the unfortunate shinobi who had tried to rape her husband. That very same feeling surrounded the area and the Red Death was about to live up to her name.

**With Naruto and others**

As the four stopped in front of the stand, Naruto cried out to the Teuchi. "Old man, your best customer is back!"

Said man stepped out from the curtains. "Well, you're right on that squirt. Who are the ladies?"

"Just some friends I made today," Naruto replied.

After giving the girls a look up and down, Teuchi burst out in anime tears. "My little Naruto is growing up. To have three beautiful girls in your little harem." He got down on his knees. "PLEASE, SHOW ME YOU'RE WAYS!"

All three girls busted out in fits of laughter while Naruto looked like he won the million ryo lottery. Naruko was rolling around on the floor, tears coming out of her eyes. After everyone had sufficiently calmed down, Naruto ordered four bowls of miso ramen while Naruko settled for shrimp ramen. Anka and Akari both had chicken ramen and glasses of water with their purchase.

"Damn Teuchi, making fun of me," muttered a red-faced Naruto.

Naruko giggled and pinched Naruto's cheek. "Come on, I honestly thought that was hilarious."

Naruto waved his hands, accidently slapping her hand away. "I'm not saying it's not funny. That was just so random."

"You're right on that part, Anka replied. But, as a ninja, you should be prepared for all types of comments and dangers."

"Not to mention, Akari started. That many people you are close to will do anything to embarrass you in the worst way."

"I would always expect my sisters and brothers to do that," Naruto stated.

At this, all three girls stopped eating. "Wait, Naruto, you're an orphan?" at his nod, Akari asked "so when were you born?"

"October 10th," he replied.

All three girls gasped and they all flashed to a certain event right before them and Kushina had left Whirlpool Village.

**Flashback**

_As the four ninja from whirlpool left the safety of the genjutsu on their village, Anka spoke up. "Kaa-san, why are you sad every October Tenth?"_

_At the mention of the certain date, Kushina eyes grew watery. Not only hers, but Naruko's as well. Wiping some tears, Kushina started to tell them a story._

"_As you know, Naruko here was also born on the same date. What you guys don't know is that she is a twin, much like you and Akari are. We named our second child Naruto after a book your father's sensei wrote. I was happy to have Naruto but when I found out then I was going to give birth to Naruko here, I was absolutely ecstatic. Minato and I had already decorated one of the rooms to match the children and got your baby clothes already."_

"_But on the night that the both of you were to be born, the Kyuubi attacked. It came as a surprise to all of us but we fought like lions. But still it wasn't enough. In desperation, my husband had to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child less than three days old. I prayed, I begged him to not take any of our children but I was too weak to fight him as he took your baby brother."_

_More tears fell from her eyes and Kushina's voice broke. "I must've passed out from exhaustion because next thing I know, I have Naruko in my arms crying. The attack must have been over only minutes ago, since everyone was still running around. Suddenly, this ANBU appears right in front of me and tells me that my son and my husband have died from the Kyuubi attack."_

_Kushina and Naruko were crying now. "So, I went to Hiruzen and handed in my resignation from the Konoha leaf force. The next day, I left the Leaf Village with Naruko and went back to the ruins of Whirlpool. When I came back, the village was back up and running, though it was nowhere near what it used to be. I found out later that Minato's older brother, Arashi, had survived the purge and had rebuilt the village."_

_Anka and Akari already knew the rest of the story. The two of them had been the half-sisters of Naruko and the now deceased Naruto. As the three started on their journey again, the two half-sisters wondered what their half-brother would've been like if he lived._

**Flashback end**

As Naruto looked at the three girls, he was stuck by how pale they looked. _'It's like they've seen a ghost,' he thought. _Naruto looked at the clock above Teuchi's head and his eyes bulged. Slapping some bills down on the table, enough to pay for all four meals, he sprinted out the stand, shouting back "sorry guys. Gotta sleep for tomorrow. Catch you around."

The three genin didn't even register what he said. Like they were synched up, Anka and Akari looked to Naruko and asked "Could that have been your Otōto?"

She nodded. "There is no doubt. It has to be him. We have to tell Kaa-san about this."

The other two nodded and all three left. Unknown to them, a Leaf ANBU under the command of the Hokage and heard the entire exchange. "This is certainly interesting, the ANBU muttered. Naruto is the son of Kushina and Minato. Maybe I should join them. This place is starting to go to hell." The ANBU removed its mask to reveal long purple hair and a heart shaped face. Yuugao Uzuki, apprentice to Kushina, smiled. _'Time to help Naruto out,' she thought._ With a quick shushin, the ANBU disappeared to Naruto's apartment.

**With Kushina (enroute to Hokage Tower)**

As bystanders moved around the shopping district, some quickly got out of the way from a fuming Kushina. And was she fuming. KI was leaking with every single step she took and some people were gasping for air whenever she went passed them. The saying hell hath no fury like a woman scorned could pertain to this particular incidence.

When the tower came into the site of the Uzumaki, her KI went even higher. Nearby shinobi found themselves on the ground, gasping for breath. The secretary fainted when Kushina passed by her.

Sarutobi Hiruzen was once again stuck with an insane amount of paperwork. _'This is the reason why I retired from being Hokage,' he thought. _

His front door was then knocked off its hinges from a powerful kick delivered from an equally powerful woman. Sarutobi rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Ah, Kushina. It's nice to see that the years haven't stolen your beauty," he commented.

"Save the talk, Sarutobi. I want to know one thing."

He started to sweat. "Go ahead, Kushina."

Her KI reached new heights with the next sentence. "**Why wasn't I informed that my Naruto was still alive?"**

"I-I don't know what you're taking about, was his response. You must know that he died the night the Kyuubi attacked."

"**Don't give me that bullshit, she nearly shouted. I just saw him hanging out with his TWIN. THE ONE I'M PRETTY SURE HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT!"**

"Look, I'm just making sure the village survives. If I told him you were still alive, he would have bolted to meet you guys." This was Sarutobi's response but he wished later that he didn't say that.

Kushina was now absolutely livid. **"I'm taking my son away from this village. I know how he is treated. He'll live a much happier life with me and his twin in Whirlpool." **With a look of disdain from Kushina, the Whirlpool Jounin left the office.

It was awhile before Sarutobi took a breath. _'Fuck, he thought. Minato was sure that she would never find out that Naruto would be alive. Kami save us all from her wrath.'_

* * *

><p>The Idea for this story came into my mind from reading the various Naruto and Naruko stories on the site. So I decided to make my own.<p>

Read and Review.

Chapter 2: Chunin Exams Part 1 and 2. Siblings help each other out.

The OC's will be added to the site along with a picture of them tomorrow.

Ja ne, AquaNix out.


	2. Chapter 2

I Do Not Own Naruto

Sorry for the long wait. I lost inspiration to write anything and I got writer's block before then. But I'm back, so enjoy what chapters will be coming out for my stories.

* * *

><p><em>Next Day<em>

Naruto was waiting on the bridge, waiting for his "team" to show up and grace him with their presence (ye, like that will ever happen). After the meeting had ended yesterday, he ran into some people with what looked like whirlpools etched into their hiate's. After taking out the three young girls (woman?) into his favorite restaurant. Naruto actually enjoyed their company, because they didn't fawn over someone gay emo bastard (course, thy never saw Sasuke, so Naruto had no idea how the three would react). After several minutes there, Naruto had glanced at the clock and realized he had missed his private training. H had slapped some bills down and stormed off from Ichiraku's, saying he had to go to bed form tomorrow. It would have been entirely plausible except no normal human being goes to sleep at 2 o'clock in the afternoon.

Naruto sighed. _'When did life get so shitty, he thought. Oh yeah, life got so shitty when I got paired up with the Howler monkey and the gay emo bastard. Or maybe it's been shitty, ever since the Kyuubi got sealed into me.' _He shook his head, obviously trying to rid his brain of the pessimistic thoughts. On the outside, he may seem happy and chipper. But deep down inside, he was just like any other kid who had been beaten, stabbed, mutilated, poisoned, set on fire and ran through with razor sharp swords. Honestly, Naruto wanted nothing more than a normal life and a normal childhood. But almost his entire childhood was spent constantly hungry, running for his life from angry mobs and villagers and pretending to act like an idiot (or an imbecile).

A thump reached Naruto's ears and he looked down at the wooden planks. A scroll had landed right at his feet, with a note attached to it. After taking a look around to see if anyone was there, he picked up the scroll and read the note first.

"_Keep this with you at all times and let no one else sees it, especially that bastard Uchiha. I know this will come in handy for you in the near future."_

There was no signature at the end and Naruto was sure if it wasn't on the letter, it wasn't going to be anywhere in the scroll. So he shrugged his shoulders, pocketed the note and unrolled the scroll. He noticed that the scroll must have contained something because the basic sealing was on it. So he charged some chakra into his fingers and unsealed it.

Two short swords immediately dropped onto the bridge, surprising Naruto. After placing the scroll into one of his many pockets on his jumpsuit he bent down and picked up the two weapons. Each weapon had a dagger like appearance with two curved prongs jutting out from the handle of the blade. The handle was also customized with a whirlpool symbol. As Naruto looked closer, he noticed that the tip of both swords were blunted, not pointed(1).

'_Hmm, never seen this before, he thought. Maybe if I paid attention in Iruka-sensei's class, I would know what these were.' _Incoming footsteps alerted Naruto and he quickly looked around for sheaths for his dagger-like weapons. Finding none, he opened some pockets on his jumpsuit and put them in there. He then kicked the scroll off the bridge and into the water.

The footsteps revealed to be his "teammates". As always, Sakura was staring at Sasuke while the emo man was not acknowledging her. He once again stood at the end of the bridge, folded his arms across his chest and just stood there, brooding. Sakura just stood right next to him, hearts in her eyes. Naruto scoffed lightly, sickened by the site in front of him. _'And to think I had a crush on her, he thought. What the fuck was blinding me?'_

Kakashi decided then to make an appearance, shocking all of his students because he was only an hour late. Their sensei took note of this and eye-smiled "well, good morning to you all." When none of his students replied, he looked at them and sweatdropped. All of them were in shock; even Naruto had a dumbfounded look on his normally impassive face. Kakashi just shook his head. "Well, I think you guys should head out now. The exams start in a little while." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Right when the last leaf touched the ground, Naruto turned to his two teammates. "After you," he said. Sasuke grunted and started to walk toward the meeting place. Sakura started to follow immediately after him, oblivious to anyone or anything else around her. Naruto waited for another couple of seconds before following after them.

Unknown to either Kakashi or the genin, a woman was sitting on a branch in one of the many trees surrounding the bridge and team 7. As the three departed, the woman was deep in thought, her brain analyzing the situation that had been in front of her. A smile graced her reddish-pink lips. _'Looks like he doesn't favor his team and the lazy ass sensei he has doesn't do shit for him. Kakashi may not show it but he is mad at the Kyuubi for taking away "his" sensei.'_ Her wanderings then turned to the blonde. _'Enjoy your present, Naruto. Know that many more will come your way. Kushina knows what I am doing and she has given her full approval. I hope to see you again when this is all over.'_

Added weight on the tree alerted the woman to another presence. Looking up, she spotted Kushina, who had just arrived after giving Naruko, Anka and Akari one last farewell before they were sent off to the same building that Team 7 was going to.

"So, did he receive his gift?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "The others are waiting on your orders, Kushina-sempai."

Said redhead nodded. "It's time I repaid him back for his 13 missed birthdays." With a quick hand sign, Kushina disappeared. A sigh escaped the other woman's lips before she too disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><em>With Team 7<em>

Currently, Naruto and his team were walking up to the exam room and they saw a bunch of genin screaming at guards to let them into the exam room. Naruto face palmed because all of these genin were being fooled by a simple genjutsu. He kept his mouth shut, hoping that this would wipe out some of the competition but it was never meant to be.

"Hey, you all are majorly stupid. None of you noticed that this is a genjutsu, the emo king started. We're still on the first floor."

All of the genin stopped and said "KAI", which dispelled the jutsu and they all saw that Sasuke was right. All of the genin smirked and moved up one more floor while Naruto and the guards looked at the smirking Sasuke.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT? Naruto all but screamed at him. NOW WE GOT MORE PEOPLE TO DEAL WITH."

Here's the thing. No one had ever heard Naruto scream or curse in the same sentence. The two guards wore shocked looks on their faces while Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"BAKA, NO ONE CAN BEAT SASUKE-KUN! MAYBE YOU'RE THE SCARED ONE ON OUR TEAM."

Naruto then rounded on Sakura. "WAS I TALKING TO YOU? NO I WASN'T, SO SHUT YOUR TRAP HOWLER MONKEY!

Sakura looked visibly upset at this. _'Where is the old Naruto? She thought. The old one would never yell at me.' _

"You know you deserved it," a voice said.

Team 7 turned to the voice and found the Uzumaki sisters standing right there, Naruko with her arms folded and Anka and Akari were leaning against the walls. Naruko sported a western look, with a black V-neck shirt and a blood red skirt. Shinobi sandals adorned her feet and she wore no jewelry. The twins Anka and Akari still sported chiapos but Anka had a turquoise one while Akari had a magenta chiapo. They too sported shinobi sandals but while Akari was wearing an ear ring, Anka had no bling on.

When he saw them, Naruto immediately knew that his day just got better. Walking past Sakura, he stopped in front of Naruko.

"Hey, he started. Sorry for leaving you guys the other day. I just needed to sleep for today."

Naruko giggled. "Maybe we would've believed you if we hadn't looked at the clock and realized it was 2." Damn they did figure it out.

Naruto scratched his head. "I was hoping you guys didn't figure that out."

She giggled again. "So, what was the real reason you disappeared on us?"

"Well you see…" Naruto then started to talk about his day after his lunch with the three Uzumaki females. As Naruko listened to her twin's tale, the half-sisters turned their attention to Naruto's teammates. Sakura was grinding her teeth together, clearly thinking that Naruko was here to steal her Sasuke (which Naruko would never go out with that freak) and Sasuke…he was looking hungrily at Naruko, with the occasional glance at Anka and Akari. The two twins knew something was up, if the look on his face was any indication. But before either of the twins could say something, Naruto reminded them that they had to get to the exam room.

"Maybe we should head on over there together," Naruko suggested. Naruto thought about that and agreed. He started to walk in front of Naruko but utterly stopped when Naruko wrapped her entire right arm around Naruto's left arm and leaned in. time seemed to freeze for both Team 7 and the whirlpool team. Sasuke started to growl while Naruto's cheeks started to become red.

'_I want to stay by you, Naruto. Naruko thought. My twin was in so much pain when he lived here. I promise that you won't ever feel the pain of being alone, my tsuin (twin in Japanese).'_

Behind Sasuke, Naruto and Naruko, Anka and Akari both smiled. they knew that Naruko was just trying to show her twin some love because they knew he never received any from this vile village (next to the ramen chef and his daughter). As the two groups walked to the room, Sasuke seemed ready to lose his entire bottom teeth, since he had been grinding his teeth ever since they began their journey.

When they reached the room, they found Kakashi waiting outside the room. He wished them good luck and both teams entered the room. Team 7 leaned against one of the walls closest to the door while Team Whirlpool stood next to a window.

(Now what happens next happens in the canon Naruto, so I don't have to explain it).

After Anko left the stunned genins through the now demolished window, everyone packed up and headed to different places. They had an hour to spare. A paper floated right next to where Naruto had taken his exam. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Naruto then opened up the paper and read what was inside.

'_Go to the Higashurai weapon shop. A newly made set of clothes will be waiting there for you. I know you will use these well. Don't worry about payment. It has been paid ahead of time.'_

Like the last note, no signature was present on the paper. So Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and went to the destined place.

Unknown to him, another woman was concealing herself in the branches of a tree. Sticking to the tree using chakra, the woman watched as Naruto left the classroom and headed down to the shop. She turned her head to the woman right next to her.

"You think he likes these gifts were giving him?" she asked.

Kushina turned to the woman. "I know he likes them. I can see it in his eyes. Naruko is doing a fine job of giving him loving and support." With that said, she disappeared, heading into the next destination.

The woman looked at the empty classroom. _'Maybe Kushina is right, she thought. Maybe Naruto's life would be better off with her then with Konoha. I just hope she brings us along to.'_

* * *

><p><em>Training Ground 44<em>

As the genin teams single-filed into the training ground, everyone was wondering where Team 7's loud genin disappeared to. As Anko surveyed the crowd, she too noticed that Naruto had gone missing. _'He still has a while to show,' she thought. _Until then, scaring these genin would make her day.

"Alright, she started. Welcome to Training Ground 44, otherwise known as The Forest of Death." She then pointed to the very dense forest behind her, for the dramatic effect. "This where your second exam shall take place. For five days, you shall traverse this place and steal scrolls from the other teams." To prove her point, she took out a two scrolls, one with the kanji for heaven and the other with the kanji for earth. "One of each scroll must be brought to the tower in the middle before the five days are over. Any questions?"

Chouji groaned. "Five days? What about food and water?"

"There will be tons of food in the forest along with drinkable water. However, the same can go for you. You can be eaten alive by many of the normal then larger animals. Any other questions?"

Any questions were halted when Naruto entered the training grounds. That in itself was noticeable. The fact that Naruto came in looking like a total badass had everyone's jaw dropping. He was dressed in dark blue pants with a shitload of pockets and a black muscle shirt with a midnight black jacket opened, showing off his impressive abs through the muscle shirt. His two weapons were sheathed in customized scabbards, each with a whirlpool etched into the wood. Each weapon was on either hip and the handles of both blades were pointed outward, allowing for him to quickly draw his weapon.

As the shocked genin stared at the new Naruto, said blond was startled to see that many foreign female ninja were now giving him a hungry look, like they were ready to devour him. Naruto started to fidget. _'Is this what it feels like to be noticed,' he thought. _It certainly felt weird for him; having never been stared at with what he thought was…lust?

Naruko could also feel some heat rushing to her cheeks. _'Wait, he is my twin. Why do I feel like I want to kill every girl that's giving him that look?' _Anka and Akari were not doing any better, but since they were technically brother and sister, they too wanted to murder every female ninja, same with Naruko.

The shout from a pink howler monkey changed all that. "BAKA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

After making sure he wasn't deaf for like all eternity (along with every other genin), Naruto just ignored her and walked right to where Naruko was standing. Concern was written on his face as he put the back of his hand to her forehead. Her heart started to beat faster and her mind was racing. _"What the hell, she thought. No one back in Whirlpool was able to do this to me, to make me some kind of shy worrywart. Yet my twin is doing this and not knowing what he is doing.'_

To further prove her point, Naruto asked "you okay?"

Naruko nodded her head. "Yeah, I feel fine. Why would you ask?"

"It's because your face is red," he answered. He then lowered his hand from her forehead but then leaned really close so that their noses were almost touching. At this close range, Naruko could see that his eyes were the same ocean blue as her eyes were. "Maybe flu season came early for you, Naruko-chan."

Barring the simple fact that he just called her with an affectionate suffix, Naruko's entire face was now completely red, making her look like a tomato. She nervously giggled. "Yes, maybe it has."

Throughout this entire exchange, Anka and Akari had to put their fists into their mouths in order to not be caught laughing out loud. Stuffed giggles could be heard but then Naruto turned and walked to both of them. Mimicking the same action, he to put his hands on their foreheads. Both of their faces had a slight pink tinge appearing.

"Maybe you caught it from these two," Naruto muttered.

"But we're not sick," Akari denied.

"You guys are also turning red," he pointed out.

"Does not mean that we are sick," Anka retorted.

"Then what the hell does it mean?" Naruto asked.

Neither twin could say something because out of the corner of their eyes, they could see Naruko moving her fingers across her throat, telling them to stop talking.

"We'll tell you when you're ready to listen," the twins said at the same time.

Naruto looked incredulous but just shrugged his shoulders. He rejoined his team to sign the waivers and to be given a scroll. Then Team 7 walked to the gate and waited for the signal to begin. While waiting, Sasuke decided to actually speak to Naruto.

"So dobe, he began. What's with the new getup? Even with all that new gear, you're still the dead last."

"Yeah, Sakura continued. NO one is better than Sasuke-kun."

Naruto said nothing, prompting Sasuke to growl and Sakura to have smoke come out her ears. "Baka, answer Sasuke-kun," she nearly shouted. When Naruto ignored her again, she stomped over and swung her fist. In mere seconds, Naruto ducked the punch, elbowed her stomach, took out one of his weapons and slammed the handle side into her brain, knocking her unconscious right on the spot. Sasuke was startled to see the dobe move so fast, which showed on his face. Sakura fell on the ground with a loud thump.

At the exact moment (whether you find it comical or not), Anko gave the signal to start the second exam. After deliberating for a minute, Naruto became the bigger man when he picked up Sakura and carried her across his back.

* * *

><p><em>Next day<em>

Nothing eventful happened on the first day of the second exam, other than the occasional loud scream from other teams as they were eaten by the forests national animals. Team 7 was currently hunkered down next to trees that gave them full view of the surrounding area while concealing them from any other teams or predators. Sakura woke up after two hours and slipped off Naruto's back (more like Naruto dumped her after she started screeching). They had been able to find a stream of water about forty yards from where they were and the teams rations were safely put away in their bags.

As the three genin leaped from tree to tree, they came across the bodies of three rain genin. All were dead, victims of horrific slash marks across their chests and their legs were bitten off. A quick check revealed that this team carried an Earth scroll, the same as theirs. Pocketing it so that no other team could get it, team 7 continued to the tower.

Along the way, Naruto thought that it had been too quiet._ 'We should have found a living team now, he thought. But we've only seen one dead team and a bunch of animals.' _Even though he portrayed the dumbass demeanor on the outside, Naruto on the inside was far different then either his two teammates could imagine.

A huge gust of wind burst through the trees, blowing Naruto deeper into the forest while Sasuke and Sakura had to use chakra to keep themselves rooted to the forest floor. A grass kunoichi dropped from the trees.

"Ku Ku, she began. Time to get started."

* * *

><p><em>With Naruto<em>

After extracting himself from the tree he just got blown into, Naruto took a quick look at his surroundings. _'Just more trees,' he thought. _A hissing noise made Naruto turn and he was greeted by the site of a huge snake looking right at him. The snake reared back, opened its mouth and tried to take a bite of Naruto. Naruto jumped to the side and then jumped back so he could put some distance from him and the gigantic snake. He then did the cross hand sign and shouted "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone technique)!" **

Sixteen clones poofed into existence and got into a ready stance. As the snake came bearing down on the Narutos, the real one used a Kawarimi to switch himself with a nearby log while the shadow clones got swallowed by the snake. After all the clones were swallowed, Naruto formed the same sign and shouted "**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)!**"

The snake started to bulge then explode in a shower of blood and guts. Naruto picked out some guts from his hair and made a face. "Ugh. Note to self: never do that again." He said. After picking out all the guts and doing his best to rid himself of the blood, Naruto jumped into the trees, intent to getting back to his team.

* * *

><p><em>With Sasuke and Sakura<em>

Back with the other members, Sasuke was doing his best to hold off Orochimaru while Sakura had fallen unconscious from the amount of KI that came off the Sennin. After back flipping to avoid a slice from the Sennin's sword, Sasuke ran through the snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger signs before shouting "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!"**

The huge fireball raced toward the Sennin at high speeds. Orochimaru just sunk into the ground to avoid it and came up behind Sasuke. The genin turned only to meet a fist to the face. Flying back, Sasuke's back hit a tree and he slumped to the ground. Orochimaru's neck stretched out, ready to bite Sasuke when a kunai hit his leg, making the Sennin growl. Retracting his neck, he turned to look at Naruto, who had come out from amongst the trees. The Sennin reached down, pulled the kunai from his legs and threw it back at the jinchūriki.

Naruto quickly created a clone to take the kunai and after, jumped down. Sasuke raised his head and shouted "NARUTO, GET OUT OF HERE! THIS MAN IS NOT NORMAL!"

He turned to look at Sasuke. "What are you, chicken?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "You think ninja life is where one punch and the enemy is down? No, now get up and help me. Together, we might be able to stall him."

Sasuke nodded and got to his feet. Orochimaru cackled. "So, the brave genin think they can stand up to me? Ku Ku, this is going to be fun."

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged at Orochimaru, who just stood still, waiting for them. As both got closer, Naruto threw his fist at the Sennin's face while Sasuke tried to kick his stomach. Orochimaru caught Naruto's fist and threw him while simultaneously lifting his leg so that his kneecap blocked Sasuke's kick. He then kneed Sasuke's left side of his face and sent him flying into another tree. He then extended his neck again and bit Sasuke on the left side of his neck. The Uchiha screamed and fell unconscious from the enormous amount of pain coursing through his body.

After retracting his neck, the Sennin turned his attention to Naruto, who he had thrown into another tree (yeesh there are a ton of trees huh). He smiled creepily. "And then there was one."

"**Doton: Doryūsō (Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears)."**

As spike like spears started to form, Orochimaru jumped up to a higher branch in order to avoid them. Both the Uzumaki and the snake Sannin tried to find the source of the jutsu only for another voice to call out "**Raiton: Gian (Lightning Release: False Darkness)."**

The Snake Sannin jumped up to another branch to avoid the lightning jutsu as three figures gracefully landed on the same tree that Naruto was on. It revealed the Uzumaki females, except for Kushina. Anka shouted "**Doton: Gansetsukon (Earth Release: Rock Staff)!" **grabbing the newly formed staff, she got into a stance. Akari and Naruko pulled out their ninja to, each weapon in front of each of the girls.

Orochimaru really felt like he wanted to beat these genin to a pulp as well but he knew that ANBU were on their way. So he just cackled and sank into the tree branch (has anyone ever found out how he can do this because I'm still stumped at this).

After he disappeared, Naruko and Akari sheathed their swords while Anka dropped the staff, which turned into mud then dispersed into the forest floor. Naruko turned to her twin and extended her hand. "Need help?" she asked.

Naruto took her hand and pulled himself up. Thanking her, he looked at his two teammates. "Ya guys think you can help me with them?" he asked.

As Anka and Akari went to pick up the rest of Team 7, Naruko went to Naruto. "Do you guys have an extra Earth scroll? We have an extra heaven scroll."

Naruto was incredulous. On one hand, neither of the three had shown any will ill to Naruto. This would also mean that they all could get to the tower. On the other hand, they were still on opposite teams, so she could be playing with him. But the pros outweighed the cons so Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out the extra earth scroll. Naruko reached into her bag and pulled out an extra heaven scroll. They gave the opposite scroll to the other and shook hands.

"Now that we have both scrolls, want to head to the tower together?" Naruko asked.

"Ye, Naruto answered. Two teams will be better than one."

So after Anka and Akari made sure that both the Uchiha and Haruno were secured, they took off into the forest, heading to the tower.

* * *

><p><em>Tower<em>

It took another day for Team Whirlpool and Team 7 to reach the tower, with minimal contact. Sakura had woken up again and was dropped onto the forest floor by an irate Akari. During the trip, Naruto and Naruko had talked the entire time, Naruto learning more of Anka and Akari while Naruko learned of the Wave mission and the D-rank missions that his team did. Noting that Sakura seemed to be fuming, Naruko smirked and continued to talk to her unsuspecting twin.

The tower came into the view of the two genin teams. After landing and making their way into the interior of the tower, both teams split up.

(Please refer to the canon to what happens next).

After Iruka disappeared, Naruto was shocked to learn that they had gotten here with about three days before the second exam was over. Sighing to himself, he went to his room and lay down on his bed, only to feel something under his pillow. Reaching under there, he pulled out two metal gauntlets. Lightweight but very durable, each gauntlet looked like it could block dozens of kunai and shuriken before failing. Wanting to test this, he laid his left gauntlet onto the table, took a kunai and threw it at the gauntlet. The kunai bounced off it without a dent. A closer inspection revealed it left a small scratch but nothing else. His gaze then went to his right gauntlet and he was surprised to find another note laying a few feet from his other wrist.

'_What is with people and notes, he thought. Wouldn't it kill someone to meet me face to face?'_

Placing his left gauntlet next to his right one, he took the note and opened it.

"_Like your new wrist guards? I know you will find them exciting to use. There is also a surprise hidden inside them but you won't know till you pass the first part of the third exam. Also, you can train inside this tower since there is a dojo not too far from your room. There will be someone there to train you on how to use your new weapons."_

'_First part?' he thought._ Making sure to put that info somewhere else inside his brain, he put the note into his pocket, slipped on the wrist guards and walked out of his room.

It only took several minutes for Naruto to find the dojo. Pretty small ceiling but with a wide open space, this was a typical dojo. After looking around the room, Naruto's eyes landed on a Leaf ANBU with a cat mask. This ANBU had long purple hair flowing from her head and was wearing standard ANBU garb. The ANBU removed her mask and Naruto was met with a woman with a heart-shaped face, brown eyes and luscious lips. His eyes automatically took the rest of her form. Not too wide hips, lithe figure, C-cup size breasts and a katana strapped to her back.

"Hello, Naruto-san," she began.

"Um, do I know you?" he asked.

"You might not remember me but do you remember your 5th birthday?" she asked. At his nod, she continued. "I was the one that came and rescued you before the mob could even hit you."

Right after she had finished, Naruto leapt at her. When Yuugao caught him, she could hear him start to cry. Tears start to fall as well for the ANBU and she just held him as his tears fell onto her gear. After a few minutes, Naruto took his head off her shoulder and wiped his eyes. Yuugao did the same thing, though hers dried a long time ago.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"After I rescued you from that mob, I had to report to the Hokage, she began. After telling him of my account, I asked if Hayate and I could adopt you. He then got very stern with me and flat out denied me. I was also told to not come anywhere near you."

After he heard this, Naruto got sad that someone he thought he could trust barred him contact from the nicest ANBU in all of Konoha.

Yuugao, seeing his sad face, lifted his chin with her finger, so that their eyes met. "Hey, no long faces now. I came here today to cheer you up with some training."

At those words, Naruto did brighten up but then his face went into a confused expression. "What are you going to train me in?"

Yuugao pointed to the weapons on Naruto's belt. "Those. I will be training you in the art of Kenjutsu, or the method of sword fighting. I know we won't get much done in three days but we'll do with what we can." She then put her mask back on and took a position at the other end of the dojo. She then grabbed her katana. "Let your training begin. Know that I won't take it easy on you, Naruto-san." Without further warning, she charged at Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>3 days later<em>

As the remaining genin teams entered the tower, Naruto was twitching. Numerous bruises covered his arms and Naruto was sure he had a bruised rib. _'damn, crazy girl sensei's scare the living shit out of me.' _As Yuugao had said she had not held back when she fought Naruto. Over the course of three days, Yuugao had given him a crash course on the beginnings of Kenjutsu, starting with the basic katas and ending with speed and stamina training.

It wasn't too much but Naruto could feel being a little faster and a little lighter. His reaction time had improved too. He could now block with his weapons but he knew barely any offensive moves.

As Team 7 stood in the auditorium, Naruto looked around, scanning the teams. All of Konoha's rookie teams had made it, along with the Oto team, a Kumo team and the Whirlpool team (if you've lost count, there are at least 27 shinobi, including Kabuto's, Gaara's and Gai's team). Much of the Rookie Nine looked exhausted. The Kumo and Oto team looked pretty refreshed while Team 7 and Whirlpool Team were fully ready and willing to fight.

Suddenly, a voice boomed from the front stage. "Welcome and congratulations for passing the second part of the Chunin exams!"

* * *

><p><strong>1: The weapon is known as a Sai. Usually wielded with two, the Sais are blunted and used for strikes in the solar plexus. <strong>

**New look and new weapons. The new Naruto is ready to kick ass and take names. And who are these woman helping Kushina give her son these gifts?**

**And that is where I will end it. Once again, I apologize that it has taken me 2 months to update this story (DAMN U LAZINESS AND WRITER'S BLOCK).**

**Anyway, new poll on the site for those that do not know. Stay frosty, my avid readers and reviewers. I will do my best to get the next update out.**

**Ja ne, AquaNix**

**P.S. I will also be answering questions at the top of each chapter. However, I will choose five to answer since I do not want to give away too much info. **


End file.
